A Celebration Throughout Oz
by claramadesouffles
Summary: "That's what I always dreamed of," the green witch laughed half-heartedly, staring straight ahead.  "I guess I got my wish.  They're celebrating my death."  Post-musical, Fiyeraba, one-shot!


**Hi guys! So... I decided to upload this for two reasons:**

**1. I've had it written for _weeks_... maybe _months_.  
2. I haven't updated anything since October and I wanted to let you all know that I didn't die or something.**

Soooooo... the title of this will change at some point, because I told my friend Mindy a while ago that I wouldn't name it this because she was going to use this title at some point... I think. So whenever I think of something better, I'll change it.

**To all of the readers of my multi-chapter fics:** Don't Wish, Don't Start is actually 95% done... literally. The problem is, I have it written on paper and I need to get it into an actual word processor document. Plus, the catfight scene is giving me a lot of trouble and writer's block is killing me at the moment so... yeah. I'll update it soon! I just don't know how soon...

**Anyway, I'm pretty proud of this one. It's not the best thing I've ever written but it's one of the better ones... I hope, haha! So... enjoy!**

* * *

"A celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me."

"What was that, Fae?" Fiyero quickly looked up at the source of the murmured remark, the quiet sound of the campfire crackling in the background. She was staring at his straw figure from the other side of the fire. With a slight shake of her head, she walked over to a tree and leaned against it, smiling slightly.

"That's what I always dreamed of," the green witch laughed half-heartedly, staring straight ahead. "I guess I got my wish," she continued. "They're celebrating my _death_."

As she slid to the ground, she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. "That's not exactly what I wanted them to be celebrating," she muttered, trying not to show how much it hurt for her to admit it. When she had been dreaming about her future working with the Wizard and all of that, she had been so young and hopeful… never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that it would turn out like _this_.

The scarecrow sighed, walking over to her side and kneeling down next to her. "Elphaba, try not to think about that," he cautioned her.

Elphaba opened her eyes to look at him, tilting her head slightly as she raised her eyebrows. "How can I _not_?" she asked, clearly amazed he could even suggest such a thing. She sighed, and then looked away from him again. "Everyone in Oz is joyfully running around, screaming that the 'Wicked Witch of the West' is dead and gone," she took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She did not want to get emotional - not now. She had to be strong… she couldn't think about that anymore. This was a new beginning for _both_ of them.

"No one mourns the wicked, do they?" she asked him anyway, biting her lip.

"_Glinda_ does," Fiyero replied even though he knew it was rhetorical, taking one of her hands in his own, "and you know it."

"Name one other person," she told him, still not looking at him as she tightened her grip on his straw hand.

Fiyero stared at her for a moment, and then glanced up at the green treetops, which blocked the starlight from reaching them and leaving them with only the light of the fire. He sighed, and then looked back at Elphaba, not giving her a response.

To Elphaba, that meant she was right. "That's what I thought," she mumbled,

Fiyero looked over at her again and frowned. "Elphaba-"

"Don't," she said softly, not wanting to get into a conversation about that at the moment. For once, she didn't even want to _think_ - she didn't want to remember how she had just left her best friend, how she had let Glinda, _her only friend_, cry over what she thought was Elphaba's watery grave. For a moment, she wondered what her friend was doing at the moment, but then she realized she _shouldn't_ be thinking about that, because it would only make her more upset than she already was.

"I still don't know why you came with me," Elphaba interrupted her own thoughts softly, loosening her grip on his hand. This was a different topic, something to distract her from Glinda- and the question had been haunting her, anyway.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked curiously, reaching out and tucking a piece of her raven black hair behind her ear as he looked at her face, the face which was so desperately trying to hide the heartbreak she felt.

Elphaba looked up at him, shaking her head. "You really _are_ brainless, aren't you?" she asked him seriously.

"Excuse me?"

"You honestly don't know why I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again?"

"No, I don't," Fiyero replied honestly, shaking his head.

"I turned you into a _straw-stuffed lawn ornament_!" she exclaimed, motioning towards him with her free hand as she felt a salty tear slowly run down her cheek. "Why can't you just be mad at me like any other person would be?" she asked, surprised when the statement came out more angrily than she meant for it to. She hastily wiped the tear from her face, looking off to the side at the ground.

"Because _I love you_," Fiyero replied without hesitation, wiping another stray tear from her emerald face. "And I always will, even if you did turn me into 'a straw-stuffed lawn ornament'," he assured her quietly, lifting up her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Elphaba stared at him for a moment, then whispered, "You shouldn't love me, Fiyero. I'm an ugly, old witch… you deserve better than me."

"I deserve better than- wait, _twenty-three _is _old_?"

Elphaba blinked, clearly surprised. "That's how long it's been?" It had seemed much longer… she hadn't really been able to keep track of time, though. That was hard to do, being on the run for so long without any human interaction for _years_.

Fiyero sighed, smiling at her disbelieving look. "You're so adorable when you're confused." Elphaba managed a small cackle at his remark, and the scarecrow gave her an odd look. "Don't do that. It makes you sound like a wicked witch."

"That's the point," she replied with a small smile. "Plus, I'm pretty sure I couldn't laugh like a normal person if I wanted to."

"Being normal is for boring people."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I find that hard to believe, considering the _scarecrow_ said it to the _green girl."_

Fiyero nodded. "Exactly."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile. "You're brainless, aren't you?" she joked as she shook her head in disbelief.

With a sly smile, he replied, "You understand me so well."

* * *

**Please review! Thanks a million! :D**


End file.
